


If I Was A Girl

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Threesome - M/M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ('If I were a boy' - Beyoncé is really old now but still really good) Sirius has something to say to his best friends, and makes sure both of them hear.Oneshot/drabble





	If I Was A Girl

"Remus," Sirius Black said one day to his best friend ~~~~~~and crush~~ as they were hanging out. He was just in one of those moods, you know? Not even a bad mood either. Maybe...a flirty mood. "If I was a girl I would totally go out with you." Like no homo, right?

"Hey!" Their other friend James said when he heard that. "I thought you said you'd date  _me_ if you were a girl?"

"No, I said I'd have sex with you." Sirius clarified. "Meanwhile I'd have a long and fulfilling relationship with Moony here."

"Oh, that makes sense." James smirked. 

"...meanwhile?" Remus said. 


End file.
